The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Anagallis plant, botanically known as Anagallis monelli, previously identified with code number UNH 062-2 and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Wildcat Mandarin’.
The new Anagallis is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Durham, N.H. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Anagallis plants with freely and early flowering habit.
The new Anagallis originated from a hybridization made by the Inventor on Feb. 28, 2000 between two proprietary selections of Anagallis monelli, not patented, identified as code number UNH 950-2, and UNH 924-3. The new Anagallis was selected as a single plant from the resulting progeny in Durham, N.H., on the basis of its plant habit and attractive flower coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal vegetative cuttings since Oct. 15, 2000, in Durham, N.H. has shown that the unique features of this new Anagallis are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.